Narcissistic
by Avarwen
Summary: ‘Al,’ Edward gasped, eyes closed as his chest heaved, struggling to take in a steady breath. ‘Al.’ Al and Alfons shared a look over Ed’s shoulder, neither entirely certain who the eldest blonde was calling for. Elricest!


A/N: Okay, this was, literally, written in the span of fifteen minutes, so it was a little rushed, but it still came out fairly well (at least in my opinion) for a first attempt at AlxEdxAl.

Now, I honestly believe that the proper way to spell Heiderich's name is "Alphons," but, for sanity's sake

(or whatever else may be currently ruling your mind), I switched it to the more common spelling of

"Alfons" to try and save people some confusion. They're probably gonna need it later.

This story isn't really set at any time or place in particular. All you really need to know is that, somehow,

Ed, Al and Al all ended up together. In what world? Doesn't matter. How did it happen? Who the hell knows. They just did because that's what the story wanted. Deal with it.

Anyway, don't got anything else to say, so... (bet you're all relieved, neh? )

**Warnings**: Spoilers (Only if you don't know who Heiderich is... I suppose a _bit_ of the end of the series, if you squint...), language, Yaoi, anal, mentions of oral, threesome, Elricest, maybe a bit of WAFF gags... Surprisingly enough, I don't think there's any angst in here... (O.O WTF How the hell did _that_ happen?!)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a copy of the CoS DVD and this story. Ed, Al and Al belong to each other and to their creators, and I, sadly, have no claims to them. sighs longingly

Narcissistic

Al sighed and stretched happily, watching through half-lidded eyes as his double's fingers dug deep enough into flesh to leave bruises-- searching for some kind of leverage that would help him in his attempts to move faster, _deeper_ into Ed.

A small groan rolled off of the elder Elric's lips-- a pleasing mixture of pain and pleasure as his own fingers twisted themselves deeper into the sheets on either side of Al, his arms trembling in the effort to brace himself against Alfons' thrusts.

'Al,' Edward gasped, eyes closed as his chest heaved, struggling to take in a steady breath. 'Al.'

Al and Alfons shared a look over Ed's shoulder, neither entirely certain who the eldest blonde was calling for. They had decided a long time ago that it didn't really matter, either. As long as it was _them _he was calling for, neither of them really cared.

Lifting sated hands, Al softly began tracing invisible patterns along his brother's flanks, a small smile curling across his lips at the shivers that ran through Ed's body from the contact; the way his eyes squeezed even tighter shut, and his teeth slipped out to worry his bottom lip, threatening to release the crimson rivers trapped below.

That was one of the reasons Al liked watching-- Ed was just so damn _responsive_. If biology would allow, he might get hard just _looking_ at his face... listening to the small sounds that strained and slipped free from his throat between his panted breaths; never mind the fact that he had just received his own completion mere moments ago inside his brother's mouth.

In fact, if he kissed Ed now, he imagined he would still be able to taste himself on his brother's lips. Was that narcissistic, to like the idea that Ed's mouth tasted of his come?

Well, if that wasn't, then surely watching Alfons fuck his brother must be. He may be younger than both of them by nearly a five year gap now (thanks to the damned gate) and there certainly were a few differences between them, but it was a close enough resemblance to be labelled as narcissism, he was sure.

Not that he really cared.

He and Alfons were different people. Doppelgangers from separate world's brought together by their bonds with Ed, and several _other_, underlying circumstances that had somehow resulted in the three of them winding up sharing a bed together every night; and other times, too, if their schedules allowed.

Narcissistic or not, _they _could tell the difference, and _Ed _could tell the difference, and that was what mattered. Being with Alfons and Edward was one of the only things that made _sense_ in his strange, surreal life anymore. It was one of the only things that felt _right_.

And, as he watched Alfons throw his head back and gasp, his grip tightening on Ed's hips even further as

Ed clenched around him and spilled his essence over Al's belly, he really wouldn't have it any other way.

Owari

A/N: Lol, I know, not exactly a halloween-ish fic, but...

Lol, Happy Halloween Everyone: D


End file.
